Want U Back
By Cher Lloyd LYRICS Hey, boy you never had much gameThought I needed to upgradeSo I went and walked away way wayUhNow, I see you've been hanging outWith that other girl in townLooking like a pair of clowns clowns clownsUh Remember all the things that you and I did first?And now you're doing them with herRemember all the things that you and I did first?You got me, got me like thisUhAnd now you're taking her to every restaurantAnd everywhere we went, come on!And now you're taking her to every restaurantYou got me, got me like thisUh Boy you can say anything you wannaI don't give a shh, no one else can have yaI want you backI want you backWa-want you, want you backUhI broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'I want you backI want you backWa-want you, want you backUh Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeansUhYou clearly didn't think this throughIf what I've been told is true (is it true?)You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hooUh Remember all the things that you and I did first?And now you're doing them with herRemember all the things that you and I did first?You got me, got me like thisUhAnd now you're taking her to every restaurantAnd everywhere we went, come on!And now you're taking her to every restaurantYou got me, got me like thisUh Boy you can say anything you wannaI don't give a shh, no one else can have yaI want you back I want you backWa-want you, want you backUhI broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'I want you backI want you backWa-want you, want you backUh Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mineWhen I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh ohOhhh, and you might be with herBut I still had you first uh oh uh oh Ohhh-Oh-oh-ohBoy you can say anything you wannaI don't give a shh, no one else can have yaI want you backI want you backWa-want you, want you backUhI broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'I want you backI want you backWa-want you, want you backUh (Let me know) Ohhh, I want you backI want you backWa-want you, want you backUh Ohhh, I want you backI want you backWa-want you, want you backUh LYRIC CRITICS TIME Thought I needed to upgrade, So I went and walked away way way Look at that, we're once again starting off another song that says "I'm the musician, I made the better choice!" Now, I see you've been hanging out, With that other girl in town And? What's the point in pointing that out? Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns OH NO WAY! THAT WAS A (sizzle sound effect) SICK BURN! Calling them clowns? Damn, I would have never thought to even go there! BURN! You should be like a Goddess of music, Cher. Totally. Remember all the things that you and I did first? Unfortunately... And now you're doing them with her Why do you keep pointing what I do with her out? Didn't you just say you upgraded? Meaning like you moved on with a better man? Der? Boy you can say anything you wanna, I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya,' 'I want you back'' '''*SIGH* OKAY, sit down, Cher. Time for a few lectures... First off, calling him or anyone "boy" is not a turn on nor is even the slightest bit attractive. Second, you don't give a shh? Really? Really? Just say you don't give a Shit. Third, you want him back? Omgwat. You said you upgraded? Even if you weren't to say that line, you told him he looked like a clown... I think you ruined your chances. Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy) Then what would you call it, Ms. Lloyd? Envy? That's still the same thing. She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me) Obviously she does if, well for one, you're addressing it within this song, and two, you're Jay E Eh Elle Oh You Ess. J E A L O U S. Jealous. Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans You know you shouldn't ridicule the way people dress. It makes them more dysmorphic. You clearly didn't think this through You also didn't think these lyrics through. Clearly. You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo So now you're a medium? You can foresee the future? Can we have next week's lottery numbers? Jerk. Even if, what is the point in making the song if you know the outcome? Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine, When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh Wait, what? What?! Brain imploding? You thought he'd still be yours, after you tell him "goodbye it's over". WHAT? Ohhh, and you might be with her, 'But I still had you first uh oh uh oh Yea well you know what they say - You can't keep living in the past. Astro rap ver- haha no. No. This line will not be promoted on my wiki - Just no. No God. TheSilverIdiots (talk) 13:36, April 26, 2013 (UTC)